


Morey：Invisible world

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt





	Morey：Invisible world

“大家跟上。男孩们别聊天，女孩们别看手机。这些好看的风景还不够吸引你们的眼球吗？”老师拍拍手引来一片学生的注意，接着把抢来的话筒塞回临时导游的手里。  
就在今早，学校带着低年级学生一路坐着大巴穿过郊区，接着抵达了附近有大型水上设施的湖边度假村。今年夏日的学校年纪活动按照惯例，他们将在这里度过两天一夜，享受文化和具体活动。  
“我希望你们都能听得见我说话，”导游清了清嗓子开始对着喇叭开口。全部学生们都排成了长队，被分成了两组，由不同导游带领，老师陆陆续续跟在周围。“我知道你们也很期待那边的糖果小镇，但是别担心，我们一会就去。”  
因为两个队伍一起会很乱，他们便将导游路线分成了两组，相互交替。“但我们这边也很精彩，来看看这些图腾。你会惊奇地发现，其实现代很多艺术元素的其萌点都来自这里。一会你还会看到富有原生态的手工首饰，女孩子们别错过了。”  
专注于听导游讲解的学生有的跑去拍照，有的好学的举手提问。没兴趣的学生叽叽喳喳窃窃私语，自拍的有，偷偷跑去边上商店里被老师抓回来的也有。  
大概因为是度假村，大批学生来这里也不会很奇怪。其他游客从队伍两边穿过，各自朝着目标出发，只是因为学生们的聚集和行进速度让狭窄的商店街有些水泄不通，被逼到店铺屋檐下过道中的游客时而会冒出几句抱怨。  
毕竟是水上娱乐繁多的景观，有湖泊游泳，船艇，水上游乐园，还有短小水上滑翔机。很多游客愿意在这里耗上几天，穿着泳衣晒日光浴，或者在水上转上一整天。所以泳衣披着披肩或者毛巾的女性也络绎不绝，吸引了不少青少年的目光，害得老师们对他们喊都喊不过来。  
不过Mason对这个一点兴趣也没有，相比异性，他更对这里的文化历史感兴趣。然而现在他对这个也失去兴趣，同时头顶的日光令他更加心情急躁，左右张望。  
整个小镇被分割成了三大块商店区，三条主路，同时中间也有无数横穿的过道长巷。人头攒动，透不过气，令学生们察觉到夏日度假高峰期的恐怖。  
Mason越过横穿去另一端的道路，能看到那边大路上的另一组学生隐约队影。那边是甜品和独特美食聚集的地方，试吃品和土特产引来这得青少年们欣喜若狂。不过Mason在乎的不是这个，而是因为Corey在那边。  
他们的分组都是老师分好的，而Liam和Corey他们都在那一组，偏偏Mason自己分在了这边。他很想和Corey一起，希望牵着对方的手，一起聊着这里的特产和礼品，深情的在夏日街道上接吻。可他们做不到，因为离队会被教训。  
但这也只是临时的观光，并不会太久。所以俩个人便分开，决定等活动结束的自由时间里就立即碰面。原本不是难事，却发现也简单。Mason根本无法集中注意力，周围吵闹的说话声令他头晕脑胀。他脚步逐渐变缓，慢慢被丢在队尾。同时他时不时看向对面的街道，却无法寻觅到熟悉的身影。  
就在Mason垂下头迈着脚步，为自己心急的样子感到可笑时。忽然一个熟悉的感觉伴风吹过心头，同时一丝吐气擦过耳边。突如其来的触感让Mason缩了下脖子，可旁边没有人。不过已经习惯Corey的他立马就反应过来，从而继续正常买迈着步，微微睁大的眼睛寻找着。  
他说不出来自己怎么发现的，因为Corey的隐身能力几乎完美。充足的日光晃的Mason有些眼花，但他并未低下头避开。取而代之的是，他不由自主地扬起微笑，脑中甚至勾勒出恋人此时的表情。明亮的笑容，闪烁的眼睛，漂亮的脸蛋。  
Corey巧妙地避开时而路过的路人，然而Mason却能捕捉到Corey行踪的细节。比如他快速走过时带起的空气轻撩过路人女子的发尾，或者他不小心拨起路边服装店衣服的下摆，而或者在不同背景的光亮以及颜色下，那隐约不清的轮廓波动在跟着脚步滑动。  
看不出全貌，可在Mason眼中却如此迷人。他的脚步甚至停了下来，凝视那看不见的人如何躲在两行衣架中间，让衣服的花纹出现了察觉不到的折射误差。  
立马趁着没人注意，Corey让自己现了形。男孩低着头借用衣物的遮挡钻出来，且怕被其他教师看到从而弯着腰。他感到Mason身旁压低声音，“你竟然能看清我的五官？”  
“我看不清你的五官啊？”Mason百思不得其解的皱起眉头.他能找到对方，但却无法勾勒出隐藏的全部。他们肩并肩和队尾托出小段距离，利用中间穿过的路人隐藏行动。  
“但是你刚才直勾勾的看向我的双眼。我差点以为我已经现形了，”Corey有些激动，险些压不住自己的声音。  
Mason知道对方是在夸他，从那双漂亮的眼睛就能看出来。黑人小伙一下子变得害羞，但他更会坦然接受夸奖，并将其化作令人心跳的爱。所以他轻盈地露齿一笑，腼腆的说出告白，“我唯一的能力就是找到你，但那大概是你目光给出的引导。”  
“因为你总是看着我，对吗，Mason？”  
“你不是也一直都看着我吗？”  
所以目光才会碰触，即使一方无法看到。但不由自主的就被吸引到了那个角度，好似从那里能够描绘出恋人全部的样子。  
Mason有双普通人的眼睛，但也只有他的眼睛可以永恒看到Corey。  
没人在意他们，他们不过是观光景点浪潮中的两个点。紧紧挨着的点，不想分开。导游的喇叭还在响，甚至有几个游客想顺便来听听，也悄悄跟在两旁，和学生或者老师悄悄大话。所以更加没人分出注意力给Corey在这里，就宛如Corey本该就在Mason身边。  
他们都清楚彼此无法等待，每分每秒都是煎熬。Mason迫不及待的牵住对方的手，手指温和的缠绕，手心贴在一起。从他们指缝间挤出的空气宛如成为了鼻腔所吸收的氧气，令他们重拾活力。  
不和对方一起逛就没有意义，他们知道他们不能走远，但仅仅几秒或者一分钟也好，都希望可以独自并肩走过这没踏入过的街道。  
Mason满足并感激的看向对方，他们要亲自发现这里的奇妙。   
该怎么做他已经清楚。两人的双目如同要将对方拉入瞳中，拥抱进那清澈的瞳池下。眼光射进来，让睫毛的扇动震出波纹，也将想法和心情迎合上。  
他们谁都没有拉动谁，就一起换了方向，快速冲入边上木雕店外展出的巨大木雕后。被木雕的阴影笼罩瞬间，周围的颜色也跟着变了。阳光被稀薄遮挡，人群的吵杂也被过滤隔阂。  
两人在未被发掘的情况下隐去身影。   
这里不会有任何人知道他们，不会发现他们，不会找到他们。Corey拉着Mason巧妙的踏过台阶，穿过店铺摊位，绕开人群，另一只手不断抚摸过周围的那些墙壁和柱子。他们游走在两条主路之间，一次次徘徊于狭长清闲的巷口。  
印第安乐器店的放着历史风味的曲子，手工制作乐器的老板吹起类似风笛的物件，引来游客的围观。  
彩旗和木雕被空气擦亮，五彩缤纷的装饰满街道两旁。衣服和挂件被微风拂动，时而碰撞敲出清脆的响声，这些都埋藏起他们两人的脚步。  
人流被大量引去主路，从而这让他们此时内心变得平静，却另一份萌动产生。  
除了手的接触，还有一份温度为能实现。  
在只有阳光能窥见的他们的世界，不会有任何人来阻止。  
于是两个热恋中的男孩在阳光和糖果香里紧握对方，在飘着热情嬉笑声中拥抱，在被湖水染的有些湿润的空气下亲吻。  
一次，两次，三次，四次。唇瓣分开又碰触，轻巧又带有力度。这他们的决定，说是大胆也是胆小并羞涩，说是青涩可又浪漫还可爱。


End file.
